How Time Flies CHPT 1
by B. M. Gray
Summary: Alternate Reality. Hermione after the side of light wins the war decides to go back to the beginning. Because of a very special room in Hogwarts she's able to do just that. Hermione isn't the main character she's just the vehicle for the idea.


**How Time Flies**

By

_Skyshifter_

A/N: This story is an Alternate Universe Story. Familiar names and Familiar places in this story still belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I am using them in a different way than she is and I own nothing related to her vision.

Argus Filch was patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts during the off season. He was making a quick rounds on the Summer Solstice of 1975 and was in a hurry to get to the parties they were throwing in Hogsmeade when a doorway opened up in a little used corridor off the Ravenclaw Dorms. This doorway had been sealed from Time Immemorial. Some said since Rowena Ravenclaw herself had used it. It was a door that had a use for walking through time. To his surprise out walked a sandy blonde woman who seemed to be in a highly agitated state. Since Rowena was well described he knew it wasn't her.

"I don't know who you are young miss," he said. "But I think you need to come with me."

"Mr. Filch?" The girl asked. "I need to see professor Dumbledore."

"I will take you to him. I'm sure that He'll want to see you as well."

It just so happened that the professor was in his office preparing for the upcoming school term. The two of them went to his office where the girl was invited to sit down.

"How can I help you Miss…" Dumbledore asked

"Granger." The name was supplied. "Hermione Granger."

"What year did you walk from Miss Granger?"

"2004 Professor." Hermione was agitated. "I came to try to stop some very Dark happenings."

"You should know Miss Granger that there are serious repercussions for tampering with time. What is it that you want to stop?"

"I came to stop Tom Riddle from taking over the World."

The afternoon went on with Hermione telling the entire history of what happened. How it all came down to a Prophesy given by an old bat with a grand total of 2 actual prophesies. How a young child was left parentless because of the betrayal of a weakest link. How an innocent man was sent to Azkaban Prison for murders that he didn't commit. How that Innocent Child had been left at the Mercy of the worst type of people imaginable, how they had abused and betrayed the trust of this young man. How because of all of the links in the chain leading up to a weakness that caused the ultimate downfall of the Champion of Light.

"That's what I'm here to stop, Professor. At ANY cost I owe this child a normal childhood so that the character flaw that was his downfall doesn't cripple him."

(31 July 1980)

Pacing the waiting room in the Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital, James Potter was happy to see Hermione walk around the corner. Sirius couldn't get there in time to help him with his nerves.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said.

"Don't Worry James. I said I'd be here and I am." Looking at the expectant father, who'd fallen down earlier that day and hadn't taken the time to fix his glasses. With a sigh, Hermione pointed her wand at his glasses "Occulus Reparo."

James' glasses repaired themselves without a seam.

"What are you smiling at?" James asked.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine who was always breaking things."

A nurse walked into the Room carrying a bundle. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"It's a boy!"

James was so fascinated by his son that he didn't hear Hermione off in the corner. "Happy Birthday Harry," she said.

One month later, Harry James Potter was christened. Godparents were Sirius Black and Hermione Granger.

(31 October 1981)

It was a quiet evening in Godrick's Hollow. Lord Voldemort had finally been told where to find the Auror and his Wife who'd been defying him continually. They'd been put under the Fidelius Charm. It was a stroke of good luck that his newest Recruit had been named Secret Keeper instead of that Insufferable Sirius Black. The Black family was amongst his staunchest supporters. Unfortunately, they also taught their family how to deal with torture.

Silently, he opened the kitchen door. He heard playful discussion going on in the living room, so he went that way. Opening the Kitchen door he saw a Muggle Recording Device Playing and 6 Aurors began shooting Hexes at him. He fought his way out of the house and disapperated.

An hour later in the rolling hills of Scotland, a messenger arrived at Star Castle. The messenger gave a scroll to the Lady of the Castle and left immediately. The letter said:

Hermione,

I can't believe I trusted that little Rat! It all came down just like you said it would. I now think that there's more to your story than you told me about as you went out of your way with my dear Sissy to make sure that the two of us were together instead of her and that git Malfoy.

Between the other Marauders and Dumbledore, Castle Star is safe, for now. It's time to cast another Fidelius Charm. I won't be the Secret Keeper because they'll be coming for me. Sissy and I are leaving the country and won't be back for the foreseeable future. We will keep in touch as we may.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

PSTake care of that Godson of ours Will You?

Hermione charmed the Castle and decided to be the Secret Keeper for the Potters as well as their Land Lady. She'd used her knowledge of History, both Muggle and Magical to make a fortune through her investments. She knew that now would be the hardest time because now she didn't know what Voldemort would do.

Over the next 10 years Sirius and Narcissa Black and their son Drake came to join the Potters at Castle Star. Harry and Drake who were the same age within a couple of months became the best of friends. The excitement came to a head when the two of them received their Hogwarts letters. As the Blacks and Potters were hunted by Voldemort, it was decided that Hermione take the boys to Diagon Alley along with Hagrid as body guard.

The boys were extremely excited about the trip. Hermione decided that the best way to deal with this was to travel in Muggle fashion. They took the train to the Leaky Cauldron and engaged rooms for a two day stay.

Early in the morning Hermione took them through Diagon Alley. They went to Madam Malkin's to get their robes. When they got to the Wand Shop, Hermione wasn't surprised that Harry got the wand he got. What surprised her was that Drake got a wand that was made of Rowan Wood with a Unicorn tail hair core. One of the most Pure wands in the shop. They were at the Ice cream shop having sundaes when Hermione saw herself and her parents. Tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong Aunt Mione?" Drake asked.

"Just good Memories" said Hermione.

There was an explosion. The Death Eaters were attacking the Alley. Hermione was in the process of herding the boys to safety when Voldemort himself caught up to them.

"Well!" He said. "I can't find the Potters or the Blacks, but I CAN get their children!" Pointing his wand at the boys he intoned "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A beam of sickly green light came toward the boys like a speeding freight train. It didn't connect. Hermione jumped between the boys crying "Remember to always look out for each other." The beam hit Hermione and she fell dead.

"A useless Sacrifice." Lord Voldemort said as he waved his wand again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Again, the light moved toward the terrified boys. They had the collective look of a dear caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. The light struck the boys and rebounded off of them. It hit Lord Voldemort and with the power behind it blew the body out of existence. Thunder rolled. Lightning flared. Scared Death Eaters disapperated.

The boys were found hiding under a table in the Ice Cream store by a red-headed witch with a couple of her children following behind her. She gathered them to herself and said "There, there dears. I'll help you get back to your Parents."

"You know our parents?" Drake asked.

"Of course, but it's best we not talk much here."

Molly Weasely took the boys home with her to the Burrow. She got a message off to Dumbledore as soon as she could. The boy's parents arrived the next day. When they saw their boys, they noticed Identical Jagged Scars upon them.

"It's just like Hermione described." Lily said. "Only Hermione only knew about the one on Harry. This could be a change that she didn't want to know about."

The next day Harry, Drake, their new friend Ron Weasely and his older brothers Percy, Fred, and George were on their way to Hogwarts.

"At least they're safe there." James told Lily.

On the train Ron, Harry and Drake were talking when a girl opened the door of their compartment. Have any of you seen a Toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.

"No, we haven't." Harry said. "There's something about you that looks familiar. Won't you sit down?"

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. "We're almost there, shouldn't you be getting into your robes.?"

Seeing that Harry's glasses which had been broken in the attack were still taped together, Hermione pointed her wand at the bridge of his glasses and said "Occulus Reparo!" Harry's glasses mended.

"I must remember that one." Harry said.

A/N: This is the first installment of an Alternate Universe Fiction. Please give me your feedback. I enjoy all reviews. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Flames get put on the grate for Marshmallows.


End file.
